


What, now?!

by Nehesemhotep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, First Time Bottoming, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehesemhotep/pseuds/Nehesemhotep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's on your mind, Cas?" Dean scooped another mound of cornflakes and milk on to the spoon, using his thumb to keep it from spilling over.  Cas watched him struggle with the cornflakes, pausing slightly, lips twitching, then shook his head and shrugged.  "I have been thinking, when we make love, you derive so much pleasure from being penetrated..." Dean choked on his cornflakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What, now?!

**Author's Note:**

> Short daily dose of porn because why not. :D

        Cas leaned against the doorframe, face pensive.  "What's on your mind, Cas?" Dean scooped another mound of cornflakes and milk on to the spoon, using his thumb to keep it from spilling over.  Cas watched him struggle with the cornflakes, pausing slightly, lips twitching, then shook his head and shrugged.  "I have been thinking, when we make love, you derive so much pleasure from being penetrated..." Dean choked on his cornflakes, fist pressed against his chest as he coughed.  He snapped his head around to make sure Sam wasn't behind him, laughing his freaking face off.  Cas continued, nonplussed, "So, I was-"

        "Cas," Dean rasped, "Man, can you not say it like,  _that_?"  Cas huffs, "Well, isn't it a true statement? Are you saying you don't enjoy when I pound-"

        "Woah, woah, right, yes, Cas, very much so yes, okay," Dean's face was flushed red, with embarrassment and also now arousal, at the thought of Cas bending him over, "Forget I said anything. What's your point?"  Cas stared at him, then spoke once more, "So,  _I was thinking,_  I would like to try that."  Dean's brain stuttered to a stop and he stared mutely at Cas.  Then he nodded, jerkily dropping the spoon into the bowl of cornflakes,  "Yeah, of course, sure." Dean tried to sound nonchalant but was sure he was failing miserably.  "That would be," he couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth, "amazing." Dean finished with a breath.  Cas simply nodded, and began to loosen his tie.   "Wait, what, now?!"  Dean looked around once more for Sam, but Cas anticipated him.

        "Sam left twenty minutes ago.  He said he wanted to get some "real food" (Cas used the air quotes quite appropriately this time) for dinner."  Cas had thrown off his coat and was holding out his hand for Dean, a smirk on his face.  Dean broke into a grin, "Shut up." They stumbled down the hall and into the bedroom, as they collided and broke apart in kisses and nervous giggles.  Dean was overwhelmed that his powerful, previous general of an angel army,  _you should show me some respect_ , Castiel wanted to try this. Not that Dean thought bottoming had anything to do with being submissive or any of that shit, but it was something new, where Cas would need to follow his lead, and Cas was a proud, grumpy bastard.  

        Dean snorted as they entered the bedroom and before he knew it Cas was naked and waiting.  Dean rushed to remove his own apparel, and knelt down between Cas' legs and kissed him thoroughly, hot and tender.  He placed an arm on Cas' shoulder, intending to shift him on his stomach.  "No," Cas stopped him, "I want to face you."  Dean suppressed a smile at the squinty, challenging look on Cas' face and nodded,

        "Okay."  He scooted down the bed as Cas pushed a bottle into his hands and quickly lubed up a finger, pressing it into Castiel.  Cas sighed and laid back.  This was the most they'd done in this direction and Cas had always reacted favorably; Dean belatedly wondered why they didn't try this sooner.  Dean entered a second finger, scissoring them apart.  He kissed the inside of Cas' knee and looked up at him, still sprawled and loose, eyes half-lidded.  Dean pressed in a third finger and Cas' body tensed momentarily, then relaxed again quickly, a wide, lazy smile on his lips.  Dean wrinkled his nose, pouting slightly at how calm Cas was with three fingers in his ass. So Dean wriggled his fingers, finding Cas' prostate, and finally, hips jumped up sharply. "You fucker." Cas laughed softly. Dean's heart melted even more.  He loved how easy loving Cas was. How he laughed during sex.  All the normal lines on his face smoothing out, pliant and trusting and happy.   _God I love him so much._  Dean pressed a kiss to Cas' tummy and raised up over Cas' torso, looking him in the eyes,

        "You ready for me, sweetheart?"  

        Cas rolled his eyes, "Yes, Dean."  But Dean waited for Cas to hold his gaze with steady eyes, a small smile playing on his lips, before lubing himself up and beginning to press in.  A rare gasp escaped Castiel as Dean's cock popped past the ring of muscle and Dean felt a rush of heat.  He forced himself to go slow, hands wrapped tightly over Cas' calves.  About halfway in, Dean paused,  "You good?" his voice soft.  Cas' eyes were closed, and he whispered,  "Yes. Dean, move."  Dean wasn't going to argue with that, bottoming out and groaning at the feel of Cas around him.  Cas was largely loose under him, little waves of tension ebbing and flowing through his body, Cas' dick hard and flushed, his breath coming in little desperate pants.  Cas growled, "Stop staring at me Dean, and move."

        Dean replied airily, "Oh, how the tables have turned." He decided to be merciful and began to move slowly, relishing the moans that came from Cas.  Cas brought his arms up, opening his lust blown eyes, and pulled Dean tight against him, causing Dean to let go of Cas' legs and wrap his arms under Cas' shoulders.  Dean responded to the demanding embrace by picking up the speed.  Cas' fingernails scratched against his back and Dean thrust even harder.  The most delicious whimpers met Dean's ears as Cas fell apart under him, as Cas grabbed and writhed and tossed his neck back with a whine.  Dean sucked a bruising kiss on that beautiful, exposed neck and as he got close, buried his face into the skin with chants of "Cas. Cas. Cas."  With a broken shout, Cas came, biting into Dean's shoulder as his hips stuttered through it.  It only took a few more thrusts for Dean to come on an exhale, "Cas."  

        Dean nuzzled into Cas' neck as Cas' hands relaxed against his back and began to stroke up and down.  Cas' voice was filled with wonderment as he spoke,  "Thank you, Dean."  Dean laughed against the warm, sweat-licked skin and looked at Cas,  "For what, angel?" He brought a hand up and ran it through Cas' hair.  Cas' gaze was serene, his voice serious,

        "For loving me."  Dean felt a lump in his throat, and placed a chaste kiss against Cas' lips,  "Always."   

 


End file.
